Sand and Stone
by X-Midnight-Lady-X
Summary: A fic for Deidara's birthday! Loosely based on the Sand and Stone story. AU  When Sasori and Deidara get into a fight, Sasori hits him. Deidara decides to write this into the sand. Later, he writes something interesting in stone. R&R please! Not yaoi.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or it's characters**

**A/N:** **HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEIDARA! :)**  
><strong>I'm happy because of two things<strong>  
><strong>1) I got this finished on time<strong>  
><strong>2) I successfully converted my beta into a Deidara fangirl.<strong>

**Fun fact: This story is 2,220 words! :)**

**This story is loosely based on the Sand and Stone story. Sorry if it's OOC. If you haven't heard of the story, tell me and I'll send you a link. **

**And the ending's crap...**

* * *

><p>They were surrounded with at least a dozen dead bodies lying on the ground.<p>

The two Akatsuki membered stood up, both of them standing over their enemies. Blood splattered the slightly charred trees and painted the previously golden sand crimson around them as the admired their handiwork.

Sasori sighed. During the battle with the Sunagakure jounin, Hiruko had been hit a couple of times, not only because of the enemy, but also because of his idiotic blonde partner's explosions.

The two Akatsuki had been sent on a simple mission to Suna to collect a scroll that the leader wanted. It had something to do with the current location on one of the Jinchuuriki. The mission itself was completed quickly and efficiently. However, seeing as it was Deidara who went in to collect the scroll and not Sasori, he forgot to check that he wasn't followed, being the overconfident person he was.

He had also failed to notice the small string that he had tripped when he walked over it, causing a mass of kunai to come flying at them, followed by the, now dead jounin.

But because of the battle, Hiruko was now damaged. Sasori's most used puppet.

"Brat, I told you to check if you were followed."

"Well, I'm sorry Danna, un. Maybe I was too preoccupied with getting the damn scroll!" Deidara retorted back. It seemed everytime something went wrong in one of their missions, Sasori would always blame it on Deidara.

"Don't get smart with me. Because of you, Hiruko's damaged now."

"Well fix the ugly thing then, un."

"...You do realise that it's your fault that he's broken in the first place right? If you had been careful with where you throw your stupid, so-called 'art', then maybe he would still be in perfect condition right now."

"My art is true. It's beautiful, unlike those stupid puppets of yours, un. They could always be destroyed by my explosions anyway. Actually, you may only be half puppet, un, but you're exactly like them. Cold and heartless, un.

Sasori lost it at that point.

_SLAP!_

Deidara's head snapped to the side, his blue eye widened from the blow. Turning back to Sasori, his aqua eye narrowed, a frown etched upon his face.

"Happy, un?"

With that, the blond swiveled round on his heal and walked away, his hair flying behind him as he walked.

Sasori stared at the back of his partner. Truth be told, he hadn't actually meant to hit him. Deidara just pissed him off. Ah well, the blonde would forgive him sooner or later.

He sealed Hiruko in a scroll and decided that he would have to fix him later. They would both have to get away from the scene as fast as they could, just incase Suna had a back up squad coming up.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Sasori stopped them so that he could check on Hiruko. Climbing out of his puppet, the redhead signaled to Deidara that they had stopped.<p>

"How long are we going to be, Danna un?"

"Ten minutes at the most. Go entertain yourself and blow something up. Just remember not to wander off."

The blonde looked around for something, other than Hiruko, to blow up. Unfortunately, they were completely surrounded with sand, rocks and the occasional random tree. Deidara sighed as he sat down on the hot sand. Suddenly, he got an idea and smiled. Putting his finger into the sand, he wrote down.

"Today, my friend hit me."

Sasori had been done for a while now, after checking that there wasn't much damage done to his puppet. However, he was curious to what the blonde might do instead of blowing something up. Besides, he liked to do things on time, and when he had finished, it had only been eight minutes.

He rose an eyebrow at what Deidara had written into the sand, a slight twinge of guilt jolted him inside. So, even after all the fights they had, Deidara still considered them friends?

He was truly an interesting blond.

Sasori silently continued to watch the blond as he watched the wind blow away his words. Once Deidara was satisfied that his sentence was blown away, he got up and turned around to face Sasori. However, he still had that solemn look which was still painted across his face. Without another word, he straightened up and walked off.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and not a word had been exchanged between the two of them. It was getting dark and they needed to set up camp fast. Sasori figured that it would take maybe another day's walk to reach their base.<p>

Currently, the two had walked out of the desert and they were now in a forest near the ocean. They had reached a clearing off of the main path and they decided to set up camp there. It was far away from any village and it was very unlikely that anyone would come across them. Besides, Sasori didn't always need sleep seeing as he was a puppet.

"We'll stop here for tonight." Sasori announced.

The only response that Sasori got was a grunt from behind him and a low _thump_ as his partner dropped his bag of clay in the area. It seemed that the blonde was still slightly annoyed from when he had hit him earlier.

Ignoring his partner's childish behaviour, Sasori began to unpack some essentials that would get them throught the night. He was faintly aware that Deidara had walked off whilst he had begun to unpack. As much as Sasori would have loved for Deidara to get lost, (even though he knew the Iwa-nin was capable of getting back to base on his own), Pein would give him an earful about communication between partner's if the blonde was hurt or something or the other happened to him.

Sighing for what felt like the hundreth, he got up and placed a protective jutsu around their small camp, abandoning it to follow his partner.

Night had finally settled in and the somewhat ward wind blew around him. He spotted Deidara not too far off, sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking up at the clear dark sky which showed hundreds or silver stars.

Deidara loved to look at the stars. They looked like tiny little explosions. He knew that the supernova's really were explosions. They looked amazing, the bright little blasts with the midnight background. He had noticed that his partner had followed him to the cliff, but decided not to show it. He also felt his partner's chakra get stronger as he approached him.

Suddenly, Deidara felt the cliff's edge give way slightly. His eyes grew wide as he realised that cliff was about to completelly break away from the rest of the headland. Before he was able to jump up and run away from the edge, the edge broke off!

He didn't even scream due to being in shock. He had knew that if he fell, he would most definately die. He felt around his waist for his bag of clay. His heart dropped into his stomach as realization hit him. He had left the clay back in the camp. He was too far away from the cliff to cling on!

He was going to die.

"DANNA!"

Sasori had watched as the piece of land that his partner was sitting on gave way and broke off. It had taken him a couple of seconds to realise what had happened. He stood in shock as he watched the blond terrorist dissapear and drop off the cliff. But once common sense had returned, the red head sped off to the cliff edge with one thing on his mind.

Rescue Deidara.

He looked over the edge and saw his partner, face up with desperation and fear settled on his face. His golden hair surrounded him as he continued to plummet towards the deep sea.

Sasori felt a small sense of vertigo in his stomach as he looked down at the distance. Brushing off his fear, he raised both his arms over the edge and let the chakra flow.

Deidara could see a small red patch at the top of the cliff. _Sasori_. Well, at least his last sight was his best friend, a starry background behind him. The blond squeezed his eyes shut as he prepared for inpact.

But it never came.

Deidara opened his eyes again and looked around him. He had stopped in mid fall and was now rising back up to the top of the cliff again. When he looked up, he saw Sasori slowly pulling him back up, light blue chakra strings connected Sasori's fingertips to various parts of Deidara's body.

There was a slight problem though. Sasori could feel his chakra slipping out of him. It had been a tiring day, and he hadn't fully recovered after the fight with the Suna jounin. Once Deidara was in earshot, he said:

"Deidara, listen. My chakra's about to go, I need you to reach for my hand alright?"

Deidara nodded in understanding. He had felt his danna's chakra strings grow ever so slightly weaker. Once in arm's range, Deidara raised his arm and Sasori let go of the strings and caught him.

With as much strength as he could, and trying to forget how high up they both were, Sasori pulled them up. The blond realised that Sasori would need his help and tried to push himself up on the side of the cliff. With one more pull, they succesfully landed onto the headland.

They lay on the ground, looking up at the stars for a few seconds, trying to get it through their heads what had just happened.

Without another word, Deidara took off again, kunai in hand. However, he didn't go very far, only up to the main path. There he stopped and started to carve something into the stone. He seemed to be very concentrated on whatever he was writing.

Once he had finished, Deidara stood up and headed back to their camp. Before he was out of sight though, he turned round to face Sasori, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you, Danna un."

Sasori was completely baffled. Just hours ago, Deidara had been angry at him, just because he had hit him. It wasn't the first time that they had an argument about art, but it was the first time that he had hit him because of it.

Curiousity got the better of the redhead and he got up to go inspect what the blonde had written into the rock.

Written in Deidara's neatest writing possible, was:

"Today, my best friend saved my life."

A look of confusion settled on Sasori's face. Why would Deidara decide to carve that into a place where everyone could see? Passerby's wouldn't even know who wrote it or exactly what happend anyway. Deidara did so many strange things.

Following his partner's lead, Sasori too headed back to the camp. He wanted to ask Deidara about his behaviour. However, when he returned back to the camp, he found that Deidara had already fallen asleep. Sasori rolled his eyes but he couldn't really blame the blond. The majority of people would be tired after a near death experience.

* * *

><p>"Deidara?"<p>

"Un?"

The two had arrived back at the base in Ame only a few hours of walking. They had filed the report and Leader had been happy with their work. Neither of them mentioned the argument or the cliff incident. They were now in their room where Deidara was playing was a piece of clay whilst Sasori had been adding more things to Hiruko.

"Why did you write those sentences yesterday?"

Deidara cocked his head to the side.

"What sentences?"

Sasori sighed. He didn't exactly want to recall the fight that they had, just in case it set the bomber off again. But if it was the only way that he could get an answer, he'd have to tell him.

"After we had our fight, you wrote in the sand: 'Today my friend hit me.' Later when we set up camp, you went off to sit on a cliff to look at the stars or something. The cliff gave way and you almost dropped to your death but then I came and saved you. Following that, you carved into a rock 'Today, my best friend saved my life'. Why?"

Deidara put down the lump of mahogony clay that he had been moulding. It wasn't his normal exploding clay so it wouldn't blow up if dropped or anything. He brushed his bang out of the way and smiled at Sasori.

"I didn't know that you were watching when I did that."

Sasori motioned for him to carry on.

"I remember, my mother told me: When someone we care for hurts us, we should write it down in sand, where winds of forgiveness can blow it away. But when they do something good for us, we must engrave it into a stone, so no wind can ever erase it."

When Deidara had finished his explanation, he smiled at Sasori again.

"I'm sorry I pissed you off, Danna, un."

With that, Deidara returned to playing with his clay again. Meanwhile, Sasori was too shocked to hear him. He had never seen this side of the blonde.

Deidara was truly an exceptional person.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Oh, and also check out this really awesome AMV by penguinsxlovexanime (Tell them FallenDarkAngel2141 sent you ;) )<strong>

**It's a 'Happy Birthday Deidara!' MEP :)**

**My beta and I have both been obsessed with it today! :)**

**Please review!**

**~ML**


End file.
